The invention relates to a vehicle seat comprising a head restraint according to the preamble of claim 1.
Prior art generally discloses vehicle seats which comprise a height-adjustable head restraint and which enable a vehicle occupant located on the vehicle seat to rest their head against the head restraint when the seat back is in a vertical or moderately reclined position. Usually, such head restraints are adjustable manually, or automatically by means of a positioning unit. The head restraint affords the vehicle occupant a comfortable sitting position during travel. Moreover, the head restraint serves to prevent injuries to the vehicle occupant in the event of an accident.
Injuries due to whiplash are particularly preventable by means of a correctly positioned and locked head restraint. For this reason a safety standard FMVSS 202a was introduced in the USA according to which a head restraint tilts a characteristic line defined by a sitting position of the vehicle occupant by at least 10 degrees in the direction of a vertical reference line when the head restraint is in a retracted lower position.
DE 10 2004 034 158 A1 discloses a head restraint for a vehicle seat which is movable between a usage position and a non-usage position, the head restraint affording the vehicle occupant an unrestricted view to the rear when in the non-usage position. In the non-usage position the head restraint constitutes an interfering outline in front of the seat back, thus forcing a vehicle occupant seated on the vehicle seat to move the head restraint into the usage position in order for the vehicle seat to be used comfortably.
DE 10 2004 018 964 B3 discloses an arrangement for a head restraint which can be folded down from a supporting position to a folded position. A supporting section is pivotably attached to a base section in such a way that the upholstered supporting section, when in the folded position, does not or not significantly protrude beyond the base section.
DE 10 2004 027 385 A1, DE 10 2006 003 881 A1, DE 10 2004 040 882 B3 and DE 10 2004 040 883 B3 disclose further arrangements for head restraints.